


Everything I Needed.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dominance, Just filth, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: What the tags say.
Relationships: Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Everything I Needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn, no plot. It's probably one of the kinkiest fics I've published so if that's not your thing, this isn't for you but if it is you've come to the right place and I love you.<3 Lay back and enjoy my loves <3

“Take off your clothes” Jan instructed from his seat on the couch. He was fully clothed, looking at Harry with expectant eyes, a glass of wine in his hand. He looked sinister, eyes burning into Harry’s skin sending a thrill down his spine, cock throbbing in his pants. He didn’t know how they’d ended up like this, _ well that was sort of a lie _ , he just hadn’t expected it. Harry slowly started to remove his clothes, standing small in the middle of the older man's otherwise quiet living room. He removed his shirt pulling the material over his head and dropping it on the wooden floor. Jan’s eyes roamed his body, scanning every muscle. Jan took a sip from the red wine as he did, eyes never leaving him.

“Go on”

Harry’s fingers moved to the button of his jeans, fumbling to get it undone. He bit the inside of his cheek in anticipation. He was so hard and there was no doubt in his mind that Jan was able to see the outline of his hardness through his jeans. He was a bit embarrassed about how turned on he was, about how much he needed this and craved it. However the hunger in Jan’s eyes made him forget all about it. He slowly unzipped himself and pulled the pants down, stepping out of them. He now stood in just his socks and underwear, his matchday underwear to be more specific. The tiny briefs riding up his bum and he could see Jan raise his eyebrows in amusement.

“How long have you had them on Winksy?”

“Since Friday” Harry responded, cheeks going red.

Jan clicked his tongue and Harry nodded, biting his lower lip. “Two days huh? You’re such a dirty boy aren’t you?” Jan said, putting down his glass of wine. Harry watched as the other man rose to his feet and made his way closer to Harry. He felt his heartbeat speed up, cock twitching in his underwear. The belgian walked up to him and stood in his space, hooking a finger underneath Winksy’s chin. Harry looked up at the taller man wide eyed, their height difference making him feel smaller than he was. 

Jan slid his hand between them, his big hand came down to Harry’s crotch and he felt the other man palm him through his underwear. Jan felt him up, squeezing his hardness in his big palm. Watching his reaction closely as he did. Harry’s breath got caught in his throat as Jan rubbed him, tiny whimpers of desperation started escaping him.

“Fuck baby you’re so hard” Jan whispered, tone filled with lust and Harry couldn’t help but let out a moan, moving his hips against the groping hand, desperate for the other man to touch him.

“J-Jan” Harry said, his breath shakier than he’d intended. “I-I need you please”

Jan continued massaging the smaller mans cock through the material, purposely not applying enough pressure for Harry to get off on it, just enough to leave him needing more. Harry closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting out a needy moan. His hips slowly started to move into Jan’s hand but the other man stopped him immediately. Jan let out a tut, shaking his head. 

“God, you’re horny baby, but I’m in charge okay?” Jan said in a low and raspy tone. “I make the rules”

Winksy couldn’t help but nod, the other man’s authoritative voice making his knees weak.

“Now as much as I would like to fucking destroy you right here princess, I think for the plans I have, it would be best if we moved this to the bedroom. What do you say about that?”

“Y-yeah” That was all he managed to let out, lashes fluttering as the older man spoke. Harry almost let out a moan at the sound of Jan had calling him princess. His natural dominance almost made Harry’s knees buckle. Jan led him to his bedroom, the modern decor didn’t surprise Harry one bit. The interior and abstract art filled the rooms walls and corners. 

“Take these of and sit on the bed” 

Harry obeyed the order and stepped out of the final piece of material, exposing his standing erection. Jan looked down with hunger in his eyes and Harry felt his cock bob at the tension. He sat down at the edge of the bed in front of Jan. The other man was fully clothed as he was fully naked. Winksy spread his thighs apart and leaned back. Jan stood between Harry’s parted legs and traced one hand around Harry’s neck forcing him to look up from his sitting position. 

“What a gorgeous little cock you have Winksy” Jan moved closer yet again. “Make it twitch for me baby boy, let me see how horny you are” Jan whispered and Harry didn’t need to do much, the other man’s hand around his throat was enough to send waves of pleasure down his cock. He tensed his muscles and he felt his cock twitch once, twice, three times without being touched. Jan swore quietly as he watched him.

“Yeah like that…. good boy. Look at you, so fucking desperate” Jan almost growled, hand moving up to Harry’s jaw. “Too bad I’m not going to touch you yet”

“Please I need you to touch me” Harry begged slightly breathless from anticipation, he felt like he would explode if Jan didn’t.

“Get on your hands and knees” 

Harry obeyed the order, heart beating out of his chest. He was so fucking turned on he couldn’t think straight. It felt like he was living out a real fantasy,  _ he was living out a real fantasy _ . Winksy got on the bed, aware of the other man’s gaze he made sure to do everything as sensual as possible. He leaned on his forearms and pushed his hips up, arching his back purposely to accentuate his back side, exposing his smooth hole. 

“Good boy” Jan said and Harry noticed the Belgian’s bulge that had started to form in his pants. Harry knew that Jan found him attractive, Jan had never tried to hide it. He always called him pet names, told him how cute he was. He loved to make Harry blush and Harry loved to play along with it. However he’d never actually thought they’d end up like this. He’d figured out what Jan found attractive in him, it was his innocence or the idea that it was all an act. The idea that Harry wasn’t the sweet little boy he presented himself out to be. Jan wanted to dominate him, he wanted to know just how slutty and kinky Winksy truly was and he was about to find out.

The familiar smell off the other man radiated off the sheets. His thighs were spread apart, arse in the air, just waiting to be fucked like the slut he was. He batted his eyelashes at the older man, waiting for his next move.

He watched closely as Jan started undressing himself and Harry couldn’t help but swallow thickly. His shizzled body looked like it had been carved by the gods and all he wanted to do was run his tongue all over him. Especially when Jan finally decided to step out of his own underwear, exposing his length. Jan wasn’t as hard as he was but he was still hard. His length almost twice the size as Harry’s and he could feel his mouth salivating at the sight. He’d seen Jan’s cock before, but never hard, never like this. His hole clenched subconsciously, anticipating to be filled.

“Fuck” He breathed out as he stared at Jan’s hard on. 

“Do you like what you see princess?”

Harry nodded, his eyes still transfixed and Jan smirked and moved closer to the bed. “Such a little cock slut aren’t you?” 

Harry nodded again this time looking up at the man above him, biting his lower lip seductively.  _ Yes, he definitely was a little cock slut. _

“Open your mouth baby” 

Harry opened it up expecting the belgians cock but instead he got something different. Jan bunched up his boxers into a ball and placed them in Harry’s mouth. He bit down on the material, smelling the other man's musky scent. It made him even hornier than he already was. He never thought the filthy smell would arouse him as much as it did, but it did. He let out a muffled moan and Jan ran his fingers over Harry’s soft brown curls. He knew he must’ve looked so slutty on the bed like that, but he loved every second of it.

“What are we going to do with you Winksy?” He heard Jan say as he walked behind him. “I could leave you like this, watch you try to make yourself cum”

Winksy whined in protest. The piece of material in his mouth muffling the sounds of his voice. He needed Jan to touch him, he craved it.

“No?” Jan spoke again.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He felt Jan’s fingers run along his spine as the Belgian walked to stand behind him, the other man’s presence already making his cock twitch. The thought of Jan fucking him was too much. He heard the defender walk over to the drawer and Harry’s curiosity got the better of him. He looked back to see what the man would pull out. As Harry expected, first he pulled out a bottle of lube but Jan didn’t stop there, he continued to search for something else. That something else was some sort of sex toy It looked small in Jan’s big hand. Jan held the bullet shaped toy and the lube in his hand and got on the bed, behind him. Harry could feel the defenders hard cock press against his thigh now. 

Winksy hummed as he felt the cool object press against his exposed rim. It felt like a vibrator,  _ It was a vibrator _ . Jan switched it on and Winksy could feel the toy move against his rim. Harry moaned, his hole clenching in anticipation, hips moving back slightly to meet the other man who slowly applied more pressure.

“God, you’re so fucking eager to be filled huh?” Jan spread one of his cheeks apart. Inspecting his pink hole closely. 

“Do you remember what you told me last night huh?” Jan asked, his tone full of lust, Winksy barely recognising the older man's voice anymore. He was about to nod when he suddenly felt a warm wet tongue lick his entrance.  _ Lick.  _ “That you couldn’t stop thinking about me, about my big cock”  _ Lick. _

“Do you remember that Winksy?” And all he was able to do was to move back as a plea for more. However Jan’s grip on his hips only tightened, keeping him in place.

Jan spit on his twitching hole, slowly pressing the vibrator into him, spreading his cheeks with one hand in the process. Harry moaned in response, breath picking up quickly.  _ Of course _ he remembered telling him. He’d been so drunk and horny, it had just kind of slipped out. He’d instantly regretted it but when he’d woke up in Jan’s bed this morning that had quickly changed.

They’d been out celebrating Coco’s birthday and he’d admittedly had a bit much to drink. Harry had just broke up with his girlfriend and thought ‘fuck it’ in his very drunken state. When he’d woken up in Jan’s bed he’d been a bit confused before Jan had explained it all, the memories slowly coming back to him. And no, they hadn’t done anything last night, Winksy had been too much of a mess to even get himself home.

“That you want me to fuck you so bad, that you would let me do anything to you...” Jan said in a low filthy tone, slipping the vibrator in. “That you want to call me daddy whilst I fuck your tiny little pink hole, do you remember that Winksy?”

Winksy nodded, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks. He moaned when he felt the medium sized vibrator inch deeper and deeper, stretching him out. Jan wiggled the toy around, moving it until he felt it hit the boy’s sweet spot. Harry’s whole body arched at the feeling, waves of pleasure shot through his body as the vibrator hit his prostate. Winksy cried a muffled moan, brows furrowing in pleasure. His cock twitched in between his legs and he felt the pre-cum start to drip out of his tip. He started moving his hips back, fucking himself on the toy.

“You’re such a little slut aren’t you? Daddy’s little slut who loves being stretched” 

Winksy nodded in response, whining desperately at the dirty talk. He wanted Jan’s cock in him so badly. He then suddenly felt Jan remove the vibrator and he was about to protest at the sudden loss, when he heard Jan turn the vibrations up a level or maybe it had been two.  _ It had definitely felt like two.  _ It felt so much more powerful when Jan inserted it again, rubbing it against his prostate. Harry felt his thighs start to shake at the stimulation. His moans started to sound like filthy cries and he was convinced Jan was trying to make him cum. However the vibrator wasn’t big enough to send him over the edge that quickly, but it was the size that left him craving more.

He couldn’t see the other man but he knew Jan was just as hard as him, he was kneading both his arse cheeks, watching the vibrator work inside of him. A light smack on his left cheek then followed taking him by surprise. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt but hard enough to sting, sending signals of pleasure to his cock. Harry moaned, shutting his eyes at the feeling of getting spanked. Jan did it again this time harder, with more intent, and Harry cried out in pleasure. The feeling even better than before.

“Yeah you like that, you like being spanked?”  _ Smack. _

Jan repeated it again and Harry couldn’t help but push back against the palm. If he didn’t have the piece of underwear in his mouth he would have told Jan exactly how much he enjoyed it. Although he had a feeling, Jan had him all figured out already.  _ Smack. _

“Have you been a naughty boy Winksy? You little slut, you deserve to be punished for being so horny don’t you?” Jan said, this time lightly smacking rim where the toy worked. All Harry could do was nod, his head spinning with pleasure. It was like Jan knew exactly what to do to turn him on, things Winksy hadn’t known turned him on until now. The spanking was definitely one of those things.  _ Smack. _ Harry had to clench his hole to keep it from sliding out at times. He needed more, his cock was throbbing painfully in between his legs, leaking.  _ Smack. _

Harry’s thighs were shaking from the pleasure and he was already seeing stars. He felt high of it and it felt like if he didn’t see or feel Jan anytime soon, he would explode right there and then.

It was almost like the belgian had been able to read his mind because after a few seconds he heard the other man walk to the other side of the bed where Harry’s head hung low. 

He looked up at the taller man in front of him and it took everything in him fight the urge to touch the Belgian. His eyes locked on Jan’s now rock hard cock, which was only an inch away from his lips. Jan rested his palm against Harry’s cheek, slowly removing the piece of material from his mouth with his other hand. Harry looked up at the man innocently, waiting for permission to take him into his mouth.

“You’re so fucking beautiful Winksy, you drive me crazy” Jan swore. “Tell me what you want baby?” Jan said, his thumb tracing Harry’s freckled cheekbone. Harry felt himself lean into the gentle touch. 

“I want to suck you off” Harry said quietly, mouth salivating at the thought.

“Yeah?” 

Jan took his cock in his fist and waved it around the young boys face and Harry could keep his eyes away from the big veiny length.

“I want to taste you Jan-  _ Daddy  _ please” He was a bit surprised how desperate he sounded. 

”You’re so desperate for my cock baby boy, I wish you could see yourself right now”

Harry let out quiet moans as he felt the vibrator still work inside his hole, eyes glued on the other man's length just waiting for permission to get his wet lips wrapped around it. Jan placed his hand on the boy’s cheek, thumb tracing Winksy’s jaw. He then moved his thumb along the boys bottom lip and Harry automatically parted his lips. He moaned sweetly when Jan pushed his thumb into his mouth, instantly closing his lips around it, sucking on it. He moved his tongue around it like it was Jan’s cock and for a split second he saw Jan’s demeanor change. Getting lost in Harry’s ways before dominant Jan was back. 

Harry looked up at the man with wide eyes, batting his lashes innocently as he sucked on Jan’s thumb. “Fuck you’re so beautiful” Jan moaned again, before slowly removing his thumb away from the boys mouth. He aligned his cock with the boy’s mouth. Harry was still on all fours, the vibrator still in him. He opened his mouth sticking his tongue out as Jan got close. Harry took the older man’s cock in his hand, grabbing it by the base to guide it into his mouth. His hand barely wrapping around the thick shaft. He waved it in front of his face, eyes watching Jan’s reaction.

Harry started out slow, licking the tip and the shaft up and down, tasting every inch. He then slowly made out with the tip feeling Jan leak onto his tongue. His wet lips moved against Jan cock head, tasting him. He let out a little moan when he started to suck on the sensitive tip. The defender placed one hand on Winksy’s head, fingers threading into his hair which urged him to take more in. He wrapped his lips around Jan’s cock and slowly started to bob up and down the length taking almost all of Jan in, but not quite. The man above him swore, low grunts and moans started to escape him and that only spurred Harry on. He looked up at Jan and their eyes locked. 

“You like daddy’s cock huh? Does it taste good?” Jan moaned and Harry let out a desperate whimper. The sound of Jan calling himself  _ Daddy _ again made Harry’s cock throb like never before.

It all felt a bit to much, his body burning with pleasure and his cock leaking with precum. It was sloppy and wet and the feeling of his mouth stretching around it made him feel light headed. Harry started to move his hips back and forth, causing his cock to swing up and down between his legs. His mouth was full of cock as he tried to fuck himself back against the vibrator in his hole. He felt it brush against his prostate with every move. The pleasure was unreal, he’d never felt anything like it before. He felt so dirty, like a fucking slut and it was turning him on so much. The amount of praise Jan gave him made him want more and more. He wanted to show the other man exactly how much of a slut he could be. He slowly took Jan’s shaft in, all of it, feeling the other mans big cock inch down his throat. Harry moaned at the feeling of being stuffed, it felt like he was in heaven. His own cock was leaking uncontrollably on to the mattress, he could feel the mess he was making. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt the stretch of his lips. Jan’s hand encouraging him to stay. “Ahh- shit, Winksy baby, fuck that’s- fucking incredible”

He looked up at the bigger man, all doe eyed and he felt Jans cock twitch in his mouth. He couldn’t help but gag as the cock his the back of his throat, however the feeling was incredible. Winksy removed himself with a pop, a trail of saliva leaving his wet pink lips, he was out of breath from it and he knew he must’ve looked a mess. He licked the dripping precum from Jan’s got like it was a melting ice cream he didn’t want to waste. 

“Fuck my throat Jan” He said in the filthiest way possible, voice a bit raspy and Jan cursed.

“Fucking hell Winksy- you want me to?”

“Yeah” He moaned desperately, he fucking needed it. The vibrator continued to send shocks of pleasure to his cock whenever he clenched his hole. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it, he wanted Jan to take advantage of both of his holes.

Jan wasted no time, he put both of his hands on the back of his head and slowly started to fuck into his mouth. Hips moving in and out. Harry relaxed his jaw and fought the gag reflex as he felt the belgian’s cock hit the back of his throat. The more responsive Harry was the rougher Jan got, hips snapping quicker. Harry’s cock was leaking like crazy, he could feel his own wetness and he had no idea how much longer he’d be able to stand not being touched. The torturous pleasure was too much. Harry removed himself with a pop once more. 

“Jan, I need you to fuck me- I’m not, I’m going to cum” He managed to let out, voice still raspy from his throat being fucked. He knew he must’ve looked like mess at that moment, desperately pleading for the other man to fuck him. He needed Jan’s cock and he knew that if they continued he would’ve came at any second. Jan sensed his desperation and decided to give Harry what he craved. 

“Lay on your back” Jan said and Harry wasted no time doing so. He turned around and laid back against the mattress. His neglected cock laid thick on his hip. It was wet and sticky from the precum and flushed a deep pink colour from the lack of touch. Harry bent his legs at the knees and spread them wide. The vibrator continued to send signals of pleasure to his cock. It was fucking incredible. He moved his hips slightly and he couldn’t help but let the moans out. Moaning like a girl.

“Look at that Winksy, you’re leaking so much. You’ve made such a mess” Jan said as he got on the bed, referring to the wet patch on the covers and his leaking cock. Jan traced his finger over Harry’s length, playing with the precum.

“S-sorry” Harry said, voice shakier then he’d intended.

Jan shook his head slightly and pressed their bodies close. Their noses bumping. “You’re doing so good baby, you’ve been so good to me” Jan whispered between them. “I’m going to fuck you now okay”

“I’m going to cum, I don’t think I’m gonna last long” Harry whispered back, he could feel his orgasm in the pit of his stomach already. Jan moved his hand down between them and removed the working vibrator from his hole. Harry whined at the sudden loss, his rim clenching at the sudden emptiness.

“It’s okay baby, hold on for a bit longer okay, just a bit” Jan whispered pressing kisses against his cheek, cock aligning with his entrance. Harry nodded, letting out a strained moan as Jan finally pushed himself in. His walls closing around the thickness with little resistance. The stretch just enough to make him feel light headed. Harry threaded his fingers in Jan’s hair bringing his face closer. Jan connected their lips for the first time that night and everything stilled for a moment. Jan’s plump lips moved slowly against his and Harry couldn’t help but part his lips slightly. Jan smiled against him knowingly, licking his way into Harry’s mouth. The boy almost moaned when the kiss heated, their lips and tongue moving desperately against each other, tasting and exploring each other. They made out passionately for a bit before he felt Jan’s cock throb inside him. 

Harry moved his hips back to remind Jan to start moving again. The other man didn’t need further hints and immediately started moving again.

“Mmhm Jan- feels so good” He cried out, legs wrapping around Jan’s waist. Jan stopped when he was fully inside Harry, letting the boy adjust to his size. Harry clinged on to Jans shoulders, pulling him closer. He started out painfully slow until he eventually picked up his pace. Fucking Harry in a steady pace. 

”You’re so big” Harry mumbled. ”Feels so good”

He felt Jan’s hips backing out of him and then slamming into him with force. Harry’s breath got stuck in his throat as he felt the impact on his prostate. The pleasure better than anything he’d experienced before. Jan did it repeatedly, slamming into him with force, again and again. His legs were shaking and tears rolled down the corner of his eyes yet again. 

”You’re so sensitive baby boy” Jan whispered as he thrust into him. It was forceful and rough, _ just how he liked it. _ Harry winced, his whole body arching into the feeling. Jan repeated it but quicker, fucking right into his sensitive spot. Jan’s groans and Winksy’s moans filled up the room.

”I’m going to fucking destroy that pretty little pink hole” Jan moaned and Harry could see how far gone in his own pleasure he was. Harry squeezed around Jan’s thickness. “So tight baby, you’re so fucking tight”

“Faster Jan, faster”

“Fuck- You’re such a little slut. Yeah, you pretend to be sweet and innocent but you’re the complete opposite aren’t you?” 

Harry bit his lower lip as he heard the bead creak, headboard slamming into the wall repeatedly.

“Choke me” Winksy moaned, surprising himself. ”Jan please, choke me” 

“Fuck you’re a kinky little slut as well” Jan moaned, one hand applying just the right amount of pressure on the sides of his throat. ”Like that does that feel good baby?” Harry moaned sweetly, the way Jan was talking to him, fucking him, everything felt incredible. 

“You bat your eyelashes like a cute little princess but all you want is fucking cock isn’t it, you little slut” Jan’s raspy tone was filled with lust and Harry could sense that he also was close to climax. The rhythm got more and more sloppy and Jan hips got more frantic, searching for pleasure. 

“J-jan” 

That was the only thing that managed to escape his lips before he felt himself shoot his load. He saw stars and his whole body arched into the full orgasm. He’d never cum untouched before and his cock just kept on squirting as Jan fucked him through it. His moans came out as cries, he was loud and in a complete state of bliss that he’d somehow completely missed Jan’s orgasm. All he felt was warm squirts of liquid shooting up his arse and then the other man collapsed on top of him. Harry held him close, arms wrapping around him. Jan rolled over and laid himself next to the other boy, trying to come down from his high. However, Harry needed to be closer to him so he rolled over and cuddled up to Jan again. He needed to be held. Jan wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tightly and Harry nuzzled his face in the crook of Jan's neck.

“You did so good baby, so good” Jan placed a soothing kiss on Harry’s forehead and Harry relaxed into the other man’s touch. He felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier, sleep slowly washing over him.

“Thank you” He mumbled sleepily into Jan’s warm skin before dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I'm spending my time in isolation. Also this is the first time I've written a daddy kink and I thought there was no better pair to try it out with. Was it good? Leave me a little comment if you enjoyed it, they really keep me motivated!<3<3<3 (PS. I'm on tumblr as well 'Trentvandijk' come talk to me!)


End file.
